Entwine Our Hands, Entwine Our Hearts
by Burning amber3
Summary: Sydney and the gang go to the beach where Sydney evaluates her feelings for Adrian. Oneshot.


**HEY GUYS. SO THIS IS MY FIRST ONESHOT BUT AS USUAL I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS RICHELLE MEAD DOES XX**

I sighed in relief as the car rolled to a stop. After hours of being trapped inside I was restless, sweaty and dying to jump out at a moments notice. I knew why we were here; in fact it had been my idea. Jill had been beggining to suffer from the lack of water in palm springs. When this became noticable I had suggested that they go on a trip to the nearest beach. Obviously with Jill, Adrian and Sonya all being moroi they couldn't be exposed to the sun during the day so instead they had left mid-day in order to get to the beach a little before sunset.

When Adrian opened my door I breathed in the fresh, salty air.

"Better?" He questioned with an amused smile on his face. He had refused to let me drive and with nothing to do to keep my mind occupied I had become as jumpy as a kid on crack. **(hehe queenofthesydrianites) **He of course watched this with great amusement.

"Much thank you" I replied courteously.

"Hey Sydney!" Angeline called from across the parking lot. She, Eddie, Jill and sonya had come in Sonya's rented car whilst Adrian and I had come in his mustang. Dimitri had opted to stay behind. I think he had wanted to call Rose. "Can we go now Sydney? Please please please" She cried excitedly. I could understand her excitement. Living with the keepers had meant that she had never really been anywhere so this would be her first time on a beach.

From behind me Adrian chuckled "Why don't you three go ahead. Sonya, Sydney and I have got this".

She squealed in delight before taking of towards the water at a great rate of knots. Jill smiled whilst Eddie rolled his eyes but they followed her after a moment none the less.

We stood for a moment smiling at them before locking the mustang and helping Sonya unload the car. There wasn't much, just a few blankets to sit on, towels in case anyone got drenched and a small picknik basket to tide us over untill later.

Sonya sighed lightly "I wish I had brought a camera". She gestured to where Angeline and Jill were laughing as they tried to drag Eddie into the water, despite his best efforts it looked like Eddie was about to get very very wet. She smiled softly "It is often worth the troubles of life to experience days like this". I had to agree with her wholeheartedly.

It was an hour or so later when I stood up from my space on the blanket to walk the golden sand covered lenght of the beach. I needed time to think. Usually spending the day with Adrian made me feel content or happy but whilst I was sat I let my mind wonder to what my father would think should I ever admit that. Or what anyone would think considering how as an alchemist these thoughts were supposedly treacherous. Then of course I thought about the kiss. I don't think I have ever felt as alive as I did in that instance. How could something so wrong fell so right?. I became so lost in thought that I hadn't heard the fast paced footsteps untill he spoke from beside me "Sage? are you alright?" I turned my head slightly so I could see him in my peripherol. With my luck it was of course the subject of my thoughts who would be the one to find me.

"Sage" He tried again.

"Do you ever feel like you're a chess piece in someones game? Like you think the things you do are your own decisions but deep down you know they're not?". I asked sadly, my voice caught on my words a little.

"What's happened?" He pried gently.

I sighed deeply "I'm just tired Adrian. I'm tired of being used as a piece in someone's game, of being told what to do, what to say and worst yet what to feel! The alchemists sre dictators of my life! They tell me what I have to and what I can't feel. They tell me to despise all moroibut how can I help but love you" I choked out, treacherous tears streaming steadily down my cheeks now. "You are written of as party boy Ivashkov by the moroi or an unholy evil creature of the night by the alchemists yet you are neither!" I exclaimed panting slightly from my rant. "You're kind and beautiful and amazing and I..." My confession had been cut short by Adrian's lips desperet and needy against my own. Just like the last time I felt truly alive. It felt like I was on fire, my body ached for his touch, his mouth.

All too soon though he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "Oh Sydney Sage I do love you" he murmered softly. A crystline tear rolled slowly down his cheek which I wiped away with my thunb. "So, so very much". He pressed his lips to mine softly once more before pulling me into an embrace tucking my head beneath his chin.

"What are we going to do?" I asked brokenly.

He waited a few moments before answering honestly "I don't know sage, I just don't know. But we are going to be okay. I promise." With such sincerity in his voice it was hard to doubt him but still little worries were ever presest. Both moroi and alchemist were in agreement that vampire-human relationships were wrong yet even the thought of being without my Adrian now was too much to bear.

"We should head back, the others will wonder where we are" He stated sadly.

"Just one more minute" I pleaded clutching him tighter.

"Hey look" He shifted so i could see what he was talking about. The sun had been beggining to drop when we arrived but now it was only half above the sea line. Stunning red, orange and yellow rays were shooting across the large sapphire sea dieing patches the most beautiful of colours. Above the almost set sun was a sky of midnight blue. The brightest of stars were already visible.

"It's beautiful"

"Hmm it is" he whispered staring at me. I could feel the blush flooding to colour my cheeks. He gently took my hand in his, entwining them. "Come on we have to get back." I knew he was right.

We walked slowly back to the guys, back to reality. I knew we would have a lot of explaining to do, I knew we would have to face the alchemists and I knew we would have to face all the troubles a moroi-human relationship would cause. But in that peaceful few minutes, walking back with adrian, I really couldn't care less. We had each other. Thats all we would ever need.


End file.
